


Clone Dinner

by emzyyy



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emzyyy/pseuds/emzyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when none of the clones actually died and you get them all under the same roof?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is really dumb and I wrote it really fast before the premiere, but here you go anyway. ;)

It had originally been Mrs. S's idea. Sarah thought it was idiotic ( _“You get all of us under the same roof, we're gonna burn the house down”_ ), but the more Mrs. S pushed it ( _“You girls are basically family and this would be a great way to better normalize things”_ ), the more the others got interested, even excited. Who gets excited about a clone dinner? Sarah thought. Well, Alison referred to it as the “dinner for genetic identicals.” The “C” word still made her uncomfortable. So that's how Sarah found herself hovering over a half-made apple pie, hands covered in flour. She wasn't much of a cook. Usually either Felix made the food or they just ordered takeout. And even then, it was never terribly fancy. Sarah felt useless, trying to crimp the crust like she had seen done in pie shops. But the dough kept going lopsided and breaking off.

Mrs. S had been taking care of the rest of the food, for which Sarah was extremely grateful. When she heard her girl's sigh of frustration, she stepped away from the spaghetti pot and came to her side.

“Watch the stove, love,” she said gently, turning the pie pan to her side of the counter. “I've got this.

Sarah, feeling no remorse for her lack of culinary skills, gladly retracted from the pie and leaned against the counter next to the stove. She peered into the pot to see how the spaghetti was doing, and gave it a rough stir.

“Mummy!” Kira's sweet little voice rang through the house as she bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Look!”

Sarah bent down to where she was at eye level with Kira, and looked at the long loop of glittery plastic beads and multicolored macaroni that she was holding. She ruffled Kira's hair. She had been making them all morning, as presents for Sarah's “sisters.”

“Oh, monkey, I think that's the prettiest one yet. Alison's gonna love it.”

“I already _made_ Auntie Alison's, Mum. This one's for Helena. Do you think she'll like it?”

Sarah's smile dimmed slightly. She could hear Mrs. S pause at the counter. “I think she'll love it. I'll go give it to her right now.” She tried to take the necklace from Kira, but she pulled away with a pout.

“No. _I_ want to give it to her.” The young girl's voice was surprisingly stern.

Sarah dropped her hands and just looked at her daughter for a moment. Things with Helena had become complicated ever since she had more or less moved in with Mrs. S. Sarah had realized why Helena had done everything she had, but she still didn't trust her around Kira, especially while she was still recovering from the abuse from Tomas. She never let the two of them be alone together. She was often reminded that this was an unfair situation for Kira, who actually really liked Helena, but as long as Sarah deemed that her sister (God, that word tasted strange in Sarah's mouth) was dangerous, she wasn't going to budge.

With a small sigh, Sarah took Kira's small hand and led her to the guest bedroom they had put Helena up in. There was only one light on in the room – the small bedside lamp. Helena, covered in one of Sarah's warm sweaters and a pair of Mrs. S's yoga pants, had rolled up into a ball, clutching one of the decorative pillows to her chest. She was mumbling something under her breath. She didn't look up until Sarah spoke.

“You got a visitor.”

Helena's amber eyes looked up at her curiously, but then were drawn to the small child bounding around to her side of the bed.

“Look, Helena!” She stuck out the necklace to her, beaming. (Sarah found it a little odd that, while Kira referred to Alison as “Auntie Alison” almost religiously, she had no special nicknames for her biological aunt.)

Helena stuck out her finger awkwardly and ran it across the beads.

“Very pretty...” she hummed.

“It's for you,” Kira told her simply. “It's a present.”

Helena looked dumbfounded for a moment, as if she had no idea what the word meant. Both she and Sarah stiffened when Kira reached up on her tiptoes to slip the strand over Helena's hair and down onto her shoulders.

“Do you like it?”

Helena, eyes still filled with wonder, clutched onto the necklace with two fingers.

“...Thank you...angel.” Her voice was nearly a whisper.

Kira smiled brightly, and then leaned over to hug Helena's midsection. Helena's hands hung awkwardly in the air for a moment before she remembered what she was supposed to do with them, then rested them gently on Kira's back.

**

Alison and Beth were the first ones to get there. Gemma and Oscar didn't even say hello to Sarah. They saw Felix and Kira plunking away at the piano and ran straight for them. Alison chased them, squealing at them to at least take off their coats and snow boots. Beth was very kind, if a little stiff, about the whole thing. She greeted Mrs. S and Felix very formally. The whole night she just basically tried to help Alison with the kids and not get in the way. After Alison got a little wine in her, though, she began to warm up to this weird new family that she had adopted. (Or rather, that had adopted her.)

Katja arrived about twenty minutes after, dressed in a ridiculously furry white coat that reached down to her shins, covering a black sequin cocktail dress. When Alison furrowed her brow and asked if the fur was real, Katja just gave her a sultry wink and said, “Don't worry, darlink.” When the kids had gotten bored and ran upstairs to do their own thing, she plopped herself down at the piano and entertained the rest of the group with a few songs that sounded like they were originally meant for dance clubs.

Cosima and Delphine rolled in late, as usual. They were giggling ridiculously as they stumbled through the door, and Alison looked hard into Cosima's eyes to make sure that she hadn't lit up a joint before reaching the house. When Alison didn't believe her, Delphine stepped in and vouched that her girlfriend was completely sober. The two of them mostly just sat in the kitchen chatting amongst themselves, and occasionally Mrs. S as she was finishing up the food.

Kira presented her necklaces as soon as the clones stepped through the door. All of them thanked the little girl with gleaming smiles and hang the strands hanging from their necks the whole night (except for Katja, who just wound it around her wrist like a bracelet. It was made clear that she didn't spend a lot of her time around children).

Before everyone sat down, Sarah brought Helena a plate of spaghetti (with a plastic spoon) and a glass of water. She had still been fingering Kira's necklace, but stopped to give Sarah a hug (or as best as she could do) when she set the food down.

The dinner was painless for the most part. The only arguments were started by a slightly drunk Alison, who usually got chewed out by a very drunk Katja. The most exciting point was when Helena actually came out of her room to ask if she could have seconds (since Helena now knew that asking for seconds was an acceptable thing in this house, she did it at nearly every meal). Katja and Beth had stiffened at her presence, and the rest of the group tried their best not to stare as Sarah got her more spaghetti and sent her back into her room as if it were the most normal thing on the planet. But nothing was thrown or broken, and nobody left early or in a huff. The house, to Sarah's astonishment, did not burn to the ground.

Alison was still tipsy when the evening came to a close, so Beth had to help Oscar and Gemma with their coats, and Katja was so drunk that Sarah had to call a cab for her.

“Aunt Cosima,” Kira squeaked, tugging on the clone's skirt. “Do you like your necklace?”

Cosima bent over and took both Kira's hands in her own, eyes as sincere as if she were talking to a grown person.

“Kira, are you kidding? I love it! It's gonna go so well with the rest of my clothes.”

Kira's eyes shifted between Cosima and Delphine, contemplating for a second.

“Aunt Cosima, are you and Delphine gonna get married?”

Cosima started to laugh awkwardly, caught off guard by the question. When she looked at her girlfriend for help, Delphine's cheeks were burning red.

“...I-I don't know, maybe. Why do you ask?”

“Because if you are, I wanne be your flower girl.”

Cosima giggled loudly and chewed on her lip a little bit before she spoke again, swinging Kira's hands.

“Tell you what, kiddo – if we do ever get married, I'll let you be our flower girl. Deal?”

Kira unlatched one of her hands and stuck out her little finger.

“Pinkies. That way you won't break it.”


End file.
